Wing
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Kind of sequel to It's Raining. Hanya sebuah kisah klise tentang seorang malaikat yang menolong seorang manusia untuk menemukan kembali tujuan hidup. Namun, bagaimana akhirnya, mereka sendiri yang menentukan, terutama ketika sang manusia tak tahu bahwa sang malaikat adalah seorang malaikat. Daezy! Daesung x Minzy. ANNOUNCEMENT inside. eL-ch4n is here :D


Title: **Wing**

Couple: **DaesungxMinzy (Daezy)**

Genre: **Romance/Angst**

kind of sequel to **It's Raining**

Summary: Satu sayap yang diberikan kepadamu bisa saja adalah sebelah sayap dari seorang malaikat yang menaruh hati pada dirimu. Karena untuk dapat bersama dengan manusia yang dia cintai, sang malaikat harus memberikan sebelah sayapnya kepada sang manusia.

Author Notes:

Saya lagi cinta sama couple ini along with Sandara x Lee Minho dan Seungri x CL ~_~ IDk why LOl. Semoga suka :D enjoy reading. harap baca announcement di bawah ya :3

.

.

Cahaya mentari di pagi hari menembus kulit putih milik sang _yeojya_ yang tengah duduk di atas kursi roda. Burung-burung berkicauan sembari beterbangan ke sana kemari di dalam taman tempat _yeojya_ itu berada sekarang. Derai angin bergesekan dengan rerumputan menghasilkan sedikit bunyi gemerisik. Beberapa helai sakura berguguran dihembuskan angin mendatangkan hujan bunga. Begitu indah namun menyakitkan. Tak ada seorang pun di taman itu, tak ada kecuali sang _yeojya_ yang tengah merenung di atas kursi rodanya. Tatapan kosong melihat ke pemandangan indah di hadapannya yang seolah sedang mengejek dirinya.

Sebuah suara indah terdengar entah dari mana. Hal ini mengundang rasa penasaran di dalam diri sang _yeojya_. Maka dengan perlahan, dia membawa kursi rodanya mengikuti arah suara tersebut. Sumber dari suara indah yang tertangkap oleh inderanya berasal dari seorang _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

_Namja _itu tidak terlalu tampan, namun ada kesan manis dan sebuah daya tarik yang tak terlihat. Mata sang _namja _tengah terpejam seolah terhanyut pada lirik yang dia lantunkan. Rambut cokelatnya ditiup angin membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas. Minzy tidak tahu sejak kapan sosok _namja_ itu datang karena sejauh memorinya memberitahukannya, dia hanya seorang diri sedari tadi.

Ingin bertanya namun lantunan lirik bermelodi indah yang keluar dari mulut sang _namja_ membungkam dirinya. Mungkin akan lebih baik dia menunggu sampai sang _namja_ menyelesaikan baitnya, lagipula, dia bukannya tidak suka akan suara indah nan menghanyutkan ini. Biarkanlah. Toh dia juga menikmatinya.

"Suara yang indah," ujar sang _yeojya_ setelah sang _namja_ menuntaskan lirik terakhirnya. Sang _namja _tersentak. Dia menoleh ke arah sang _yeojya_ di kursi roda. Senyuman terukir di wajah sang _yeojya_, sebuah senyuman kepuasan mendapatkan sesuatu yang indah. Membalasnya, sang _namja_ juga tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang membuat kedua mata sang _namja_ terlihat seperti sebuah garis lurus.

"Terima kasih," balas sang _namja_ dengan semangat, terlalu semangat malah. "Apakah aku menganggu harimu?"

Sang _yeojya_ lekas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, suaramu indah. Siapa namamu?"

Sejenak sang _namja_ terlihat ragu, namun dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah sang _yeojya_ dan berkata, "Kang Daesung, kau?"

"Gong Minji, tetapi kau bisa memanggilku Minzy."

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti keduanya saat mereka saling bertatapan. Sakura yang berguguran pada pagi itu menjadi saksi untuk pertemuan keduanya, pertemuan yang membawa pada sebuah cinta yang tak direncanakan. Cahaya mentari yang bersinar terik memantulkan sesuatu yang terdapat pada leher sang _namja_. Entah apa itu tak terlihat karena pantulan cahaya menyilaukan mata.

.

.

**Wing**

by eL-ch4n

31.08.2012

.

.

"Kenapa mereka terus memaksaku? Aku sudah tahu bahwa kecil kemungkinan bagiku untuk berjalan lagi dan aku sudah merelakannya, kenapa mereka tak mengerti juga?!" seru Minzy di bawah pohon sakura. Mereka saat ini tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Minzy dibantu Daesung sehingga bisa ikut duduk di atas rumput sementara kursi rodanya terletak di samping. Jika salah satu mereka harus berpisah, Daesung juga akan kembali membawa Minzy ke atas kursi rodanya.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak pertemuan pertama Daesung dan Minzy. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berteman karena ternyata mereka memiliki beberapa kecocokan. Salah satunya adalah kecintaan mereka berdua terhadap musik. Sebelum masuk ke rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, Minzy adalah seorang penari di dalam grup musiknya, seorang penari handal jika boleh ditambahkan. Sementara Daesung, dia mengatakan bahwa dia hanya kebetulan menyukai bidang tarik suara namun belum sempat mencapai tujuannya. Minzy tak bertanya lebih lanjut kenapa karena tampaknya raut Daesung selalu berubah setiap topik itu dibicarakan.

Penyakit lumpuh Minzy sebenarnya hanya sementara. Sebuah kecelakaan di tempat latihannya membuat kedua kakinya patah, namun bukannya tidak mungkin untuk menari lagi. Hanya saja Minzy memutuskan untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak. Biasanya Minzy akan mengeluh mengenai para dokter dan suster yang memaksanya untuk terapi. Dia tidak suka melakukan kegiatan konyol yang tak akan membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Setiap satu langkah yang dia ambil dalam terapi membuat dia merasa semakin jauh dari mimpinya.

Kalau ingin mengatakan Minzy pengecut, silakan, mungkin karena Minzy juga takut kalaupun dia bisa kembali berjalan, dia tak akan bisa melakukan gerakan tari lagi apalagi banyak gerakan yang cukup susah jika kakinya tidak dapat menopang dirinya. Menyedihkan bukan?

Daesung biasanya adalah seorang _namja_ lucu dan suka berceloteh anak di kala senggang namun ketika Minzy mulai mengeluh, dia akan terdiam dan mendengarkan. Terkadang dia hanya menepuk pundak Minzy dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang mengandung seribu pertanyaan. Satu tepukan itu cukup membuat Minzy merasa lega dan mungkin juga membuat dia bisa menantikan hari esok yang indah.

"Mungkin karena mereka ingin melihatmu menari lagi?" usul Daesung.

Untuk kali ini Minzy terdiam. Jujur dia ingin menari lagi, tapi di sisi lain dia juga tahu kesempatan itu kecil. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter kemarin, dia tambah yakin kalau pun terapi ini berhasil dia lewati, belum tentu dia bisa menari lagi. Jadi, untuk apa menambah keputus-asaannya? Bukankah lebih baik menyerah dari sekarang daripada dikecewakan nantinya?

"Aish, sudahlah, bicarakan hal lain saja. Sudah makan?" Mengingat mereka sering bertemu setelah jam makan siang, jadi pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Minzy masuk akal. Sebenarnya Minzy ingin bertanya di ruang mana Daesung dirawat karena mungkin dia bisa tahu penyakit apa yang diderita Daesung. Dia pernah menanyakan pada bagian informasi, namun mereka tak tahu mengenai pasien bernama Kang Daesung atau apapun. Mungkin Daesung adalah salah satu kerabat dari pasien yang ada di sini, pikirnya. Kalau begitu, kenapa Daesung tidak mencoba meraih mimpinya?

"...zy...Minzy!" Teriakan Daesung menyadarkan Minzy dari lamunannya. "Kamu sedang memikirkan apa? Kegantenganku?" canda Daesung.

Minzy menepuk pundak Daesung dengan gaya bercanda. "Dalam mimpimu, Kang Daesung," jawab Minzy.

"Mimpi? Dalam mimpiku, aku bermimpi kau mengejar diriku untuk meminta tanda tanganku," goda Daesung lagi.

"Dasar kau ini!" seru Minzy yang kembali menepuk pundak Daesung, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Daesung hanya mengaduh kesakitan (entah serius atau hanya bercada).

Pandangan Minzy kemudian teralihkan pada sakura yang beterbangan di hadapannya menciptakan sebuah pemandangan alam yang sedikit lebih berwarna daripada hanya sekedar warna hijau dan putih dari gedung rumah sakit. Tatapannya terlihat sedih dan kalau tidak mengingat ada Daesung , mungkin air matanya bisa keluar sewaktu-waktu.

Sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Tak perlu berbalik untuk tahu bahwa tangan itu adalah milik Daesung. "Aku...sebenarnya aku ingin menari, merasakan kepuasan saat aku berhasil menguasai gerakan yang baru, merasa bahagia saat para penggemarku menyukai tarianku...aku rindu akan hal itu, Daesung, aku rindu."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja kalau begitu?" tanya Daesung dengan lembut.

Daesung yang lucu terkadang bisa menampilkan sosok dewasa dan wibawanya. Minzy terkadang bingung dengan kepribadian Daesung, apakah _namja_ bernama Daesung adalah sosok yang ceria atau sosok yang serius seperti sekarang? "Aku mengerti kau takut, Minzy-ah, tapi terkadang, kau harus mencoba untuk melawan ketakutanmu. Jangan berpikir bahwa tidak ada harapan untukmu."

"Mungkin akan kucoba, mungkin tidak, aku mau kembali!" Daesung hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat bagaimana keras kepalanya Minzy.

Setelah meletakkan Minzy kembali ke atas kursi roda, Daesung berjongkok di hadapan sang _yeojya_, menatapnya dengan lembut. "Minzy, kau bukannya tidak ada harapan, tapi kau yang tidak mau membuat harapan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. _Jangan seperti diriku_, ne?" Satu elusan lembut di kepala Minzy sebelum Daesung berbalik dan meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan.

.

_Harapan_

_Satu kata memiliki dua dampak_

_Bagai pisau bermata dua_

_Memberikan sebuah semangat untuk menuju hari esok_

_Tetapi bisa juga menjatuhkanmu ke suatu lubang tak berujung_

_._

Perkataan Daesung padanya kemarin seperti sebuah tamparan baginya. Mungkin Daesung benar, dia terlalu pengecut hingga tak mau mencoba untuk menantang dirinya sendiri. Tapi, siapa Daesung itu dan kenapa dia harus mendengarkannya? Mereka baru berkenalan selama satu minggu ini dan siapa dia sudah seenaknya menyuruh Minzy?

Minzy tengah menatap ke arah taman rumah sakit melalui jendela kamarnya. Sayang kamarnya tidak dekat dengan pohon sakura itu sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat apakah Daesung sudah datang atau tidak. Mereka tidak pernah berjanji untuk bertemu di sana, namun mereka seperti terikat pada sebuah benang yang tak terlihat. Bertemu Daesung setelah selesai meminum obatnya mungkin menjadi rutinitas Minzy selama satu minggu ini. Hari ini Minzy memutuskan untuk menghentikan rutinitas itu. Dia masih ingin merenungkan tentang keputusannya.

Apakah boleh dia memberikan dirinya sebuah kesempatan sekali lagi?

Tok. Tok.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat dia segera menghapus tetesan bening yang tanpa dia sadari keluar dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Pintu kamarnya sedari tadi memang terbuka jadi tidak aneh jika saat Minzy memutar kursi rodanya, dia langsung melihat Daesung dengan atribut santainya (_t-shirt _putih bergambar abstrak dan celana panjang) berdiri dengan sebuket bunga yang terlihat seperti bola berwarna ungu. Minzy tidak pernah melihat bunga itu sebelumnya tapi bunganya terlihat cantik dan cerah.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Daesung dengan lembut. Minzy mengangguk sementara dia masih sibuk memandangi bunga yang dipegang oleh Daesung. "Ini _hydrangea_. Dia memiliki banyak arti, kesetiaan dan juga tekad yang kuat. Ini." Daesung memberikan buket bunga itu kepada Minzy yang diterima oleh sang _yeojya_ dengan sebuah anggukan. Minzy kemudian meletakkan bunga tersebut ke pot kosong yang sudah lama tak terisi di sisi kamarnya.

"Kau tahu? Ada yang mengatakan kalau _hydrangea_ juga bisa menghilangkan kutukan penyihir pada zaman dahulu," canda Daesung.

"Dan kau bilang aku kekanakan," goda Minzy.

"Hei, aku hanya menceritakan apa yang kubaca. Ya, siapa tahu _hydrangea _itu bisa menghilangkan kutukan penyihir yang bernama 'putus asa' yang sedang kau alami sekarang," ujar Daesung dengan ceria.

Sejenak Minzy kemudian termenung dan Daesung terdiam, merasa sedikit bersalah. "Aku tidak putus asa hanya lelah untuk berharap."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sang _namja_. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang terdapat di samping ranjang Minzy. Matanya menatap ke arah sang _yeojya _yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. "Minzy, kelelahan itu lama-lama akan membuatmu jadi putus asa. Sekarang pikirkan, kau mau berbuat apa di atas kursi roda ini? Kalau kau terus membenarkan pemikiranmu, kau tak akan bisa maju. Kau harus menghadapi masalahmu. Ke mana Minzy yang penuh dengan api semangat yang aku tahu?"

Kepala Minzy terangkat perlahan menatap Daesung yang tengah memberikannya sebuah senyuman lembut. Sebenarnya Minzy tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Daesung benar. Kalau begitu apa yang sebenarnya dia takutkan? "Kau menyuruhku untuk menghadapi masalahku. Kau sendiri tak mau mengatakan apa masalahmu! Kau sendiri tak berani melawannya! Jadi hentikan!" Bukan, bukan ini yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Minzy.

Akan tetapi, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Minzy tak bisa menarik kembali apa yang sudah dia ucapkan terutama saat dia melihat perubahan ekspresi Daesung. Wajah ceria milik sang _namja_ berubah menjadi mengerikan. "Selalu saja menyalahkan orang lain. Apakah kau tak lelah?" tanya Daesung dengan tajam.

"Aku lelah! Oke, aku lelah berharap bahwa diriku bisa baik-baik saja saat aku tahu bahwa akan ada yang jauh lebih bagus daripada diriku! Aku takut...takut kalau seandainya saat aku menari, kepuasan itu tak akan ada. Aku takut rasa iri dan cemburu menyelimuti hatiku. Aku takut, Daesung, aku takut!"

Entah apa sebabnya Minzy melepaskan semua emosinya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia cukup yakin bahwa dia masih bisa menari. Dia sering membaca kisah hidup dari mereka yang kehilangan satu bagian tubuh namun masih bisa berkarya di dunia. Apa yang dia alami sekarang tidak sebanding dengan mereka, namun karena pernah mencicipi tempat yang tinggi, dia tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan kepuasan yang sama. Mudahnya, ketika kau telah berhasil menjadi juara 1 namun karena suatu hal kau harus mengulang lagi semuanya untuk merebut gelar tersebut. Sayangnya belum tentu kali ini kau bisa meraih gelar itu, mungkin lebih buruk atau bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan gelar sama sekali.

"Minzy, untuk apa kau menari?" tanya Daesung dengan lembut.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Daesung membuat Minzy terdiam. Benar, untuk apa dia menari? Untuk mendapat pengakuan bahwa dia seorang penari terbaik? Untuk mendapatkan sebuah julukan 'mesin penari'?

Tidak.

Dia menari karena ingin merasakan kepuasan saat berhasil melakukan satu gerakan baru. Menari karena ingin membuat yang melihatnya tersenyum. Dia menari karena ingin menunjukkan bahwa inilah hidupnya.

"Oh," isaknya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa akan hal ini? Dia tidak harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam bidang yang dia cintai. Dia melupakan hal yang terpenting. Tujuan dia menari karena ingin memberitahu pada dunia kenikmatan sebuah tarian, bagaimana sebuah gerakan kecil dapat memberikan arti yang besar, dan mungkin mengubah sebuah kehidupan. "Aku...Daesung...aku..." Dia terisak.

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain terhadapmu. Jangan takut kalau mereka akan memandangmu dengan sebelah mata atau sebagainya. Dan terutama jangan pikirkan berapa banyak pujian yang akan kamu dapatkan. Jalani hidupmu. Lakukan apa yang benar-benar kau suka. Ini hidupmu, kaulah yang menentukan jalanmu," bisik Daesung perlahan.

Air matanya perlahan membasahi kedua pipinya. Tak peduli meskipun ada Daesung di sana, dia menumpahkan semua emosinya. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Daesung sudah berdiri di hadapannya namun dia tidak menolak saat dirinya ditarik ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Daesung, membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang _namja_, menangis, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang terpendam.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sejak saat ini, semuanya akan berubah. Minzy telah berhasil menemukan harapannya kembali.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah Daesung juga sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari?

.

_Hidup begitu panjang_

_Jika ada harapan untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik_

_Janganlah menolaknya_

_Karena kita tak tahu kapan kesempatan akan datang_

_Dia datang tanpa kita sadari_

_Begitu dia pergi tanpa kita raih, penyesalan yang muncul_

_Jangan terlambat_

.

Terapi yang dijalani Minzy tidaklah mudah, tetapi dengan dukungan dari keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan juga Daesung, dia mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Saat Minzy mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjalani terapi itu, keluarganya begitu senang. Minzy tak menjelaskan banyak mengenai keputusannya ini, baginya cukup dia dan Daesung saja yang tahu.

Daesung.

Ah, setiap mengingat nama _namja _itu, dada Minzy selalu berdebar, lidahnya terkadang terasa ngilu. Bahkan saat mereka bertemu, Minzy sudah tidak bisa berbicara dengan santai seperti dulu. Mungkin karena Daesung pernah melihat sisi lemahnya atau mungkin ada hal lain, dia tidak tahu.

Keduanya tidak pernah membuat janji, tetapi mereka seolah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Daesung selalu datang di saat Minzy akan memulai terapinya dan memberinya semangat. Mereka masih bertemu di bawah pohon sakura setelah Minzy menyelesaikan latihannya hari itu.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu dan membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Kesembuhan Minzy juga berkembang dengan pesat. Sekarang dia sudah tidak memerlukan lagi kursi roda untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Dia sudah bisa berjalan, tetapi masih menggunakan tongkat karena masih kaku. Ya, sudah hampir setahun tak menggunakan kakinya ditambah beberapa tulang yang retak tentu saja tidak semudah itu untuk berjalan kembali. Setidaknya sekarang Minzy mulai bisa melihat hari esoknya. Harapan sudah mulai muncul bagi dirinya dan dia berharap untuk bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepada Daesung.

Hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dalam dua bulan terakhir, Minzy berjalan ke pohon sakura dengan bantuan tongkat besi untuk menopang dirinya. Jalannya sudah mulai lancar dibanding satu bulan yang lalu. Minzy sudah menyelesaikan terapinya hari ini dan ingin segera bertemu dengan Daesung. Tapi tampaknya, di bawah pohon sakura sudah ada orang lain yang datang. Seorang _namja _dengan potongan rambut _mohawk_ hitam tengah berdiri di bawah pohon.

_Namja_ itu melihat ke atas, ke arah sakura yang tengah diterbangkan oleh angin. Sebuah emosi sendu terukir pada wajah sang _namja_. Ada sesuatu yang terasa familiar bagi Minzy, tapi dia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. "Maaf," sapanya. Sang _namja_ memutar kepalanya perlahan. Ketika mata mereka saling bertemu pandang, sang _namja _tersenyum manis.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Minzy menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri sang _namja_. "Tidak, aku biasa menunggu temanku di sini, tapi sepertinya dia belum datang. Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, siapa kamu?"

Sang _namja_ tersenyum tipis seolah sudah menduga pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Minzy. "Kenalkan, namaku Dong Youngbae. Kau bisa memanggilku Taeyang atau _oppa_ jika kau mau."

"Ah, iya, namaku Gong Minzy, _oppa_ bisa memanggilku Minzy," jawab Minzy dengan satu anggukan.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama teman yang kau tunggu?" tanya Taeyang dengan ramah.

Sebenarnya Minzy sedikit ragu ingin menceritakan tentang Daesung atau tidak, namun Taeyang tak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Malah penampilan _namja_ itu terlihat begitu ramah dan menenangkan. Apalagi dengan senyum manis yang sedang dia tunjukkan pada Minzy sekarang. "Namanya –"

"_Hyung_," sela sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Minzy. Sang _yeojya_ memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sosok orang yang dia tunggu sedari tadi. Jika tak salah mendengar, Daesung memanggil Taeyang dengan panggilan _hyung_, apakah mereka saling mengenal?

"Rupanya Daesung temanmu, dunia begitu sempit ya Minzy?" Ada sebuah sindiran tersembunyi di balik pernyataan Minzy, namun dia tak menyadarinya. "Kita harus bicara Daesung," ujar Taeyang dengan ramah. Meski terdapat senyuman di wajah sang _namja_ yang lebih tua, tetapi Minzy dapat merasakan keseriusan yang terpancar pada _namja _itu. Jika mereka berhubungan darah, Minzy tidak dapat mengelaknya. Ada kemiripan di antara mereka, terutama dengan senyuman yang dimiliki oleh keduanya.

Tahu bahwa apa yang akan dibicarakan tampak serius, Minzy memutuskan untuk memberikan mereka privasi. Dia berjalan sedikit jauh dari mereka untuk membiarkan kedua _namja_ itu saling berbicara. "Aku tunggu di sana ya?" Daesung hanya mengangguk sementara Taeyang memberikannya sebuah senyuman.

Minzy tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi tampaknya Taeyang seperti sedang membawa kabar dan Daesung terlihat kesal. Dia bahkan mendorong _hyung_-nya itu dengan keras hingga menabrak pohon. Minzy tak ingin menguping karena merasa bahwa ini bukanlah haknya jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengamati mereka saja dari jauh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minzy memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka karena melihat sepertinya keduanya sudah selesai berbicara.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Kalimat ini sempat tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Minzy saat dia berjalan mendekati mereka. Ekspresi Taeyang begitu sendu saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Lengkungan senyumannya sekarang terbalik, matanya terlihat sayu, dan pundaknya sedikit bergetar. Satu anggukan dari Daesung membuat Taeyang menghela nafas. Dia menepuk pundak Daesung dan berjalan meninggalkan _namja_ itu. Taeyang memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut kepada Minzy sembari berkata, "Sebentar lagi akan hujan, lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam." Dan dengan itu, dia meninggalkan kedua_ insan_ di bawah pohon sakura.

Hening menerpa keduanya. Minzy menatap punggung Taeyang saat _namja_ itu berlalu darinya. Sebuah suara dari Daesung membuatnya kembali menatap ke arah sahabatnya. "_Hyung_ benar, sebentar lagi akan hujan. Ayo masuk ke dalam." Dilihat dari mana pun rasanya mustahil kalau langit akan turun hujan karena cuaca terlihat sangat cerah. Sinar mentari begitu terik dan tak ada tanda-tanda awan akan berkumpul untuk menurunkan air.

Cukup lama bersama Daesung membuat Minzy tahu bahwa ada saatnya untuk tidak berargumen dengan _namja _itu dan hari ini adalah salah satunya. Keduanya kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku yang terletak di depan balkon rumah sakit. Tak berapa lama, entah kebetulan atau tidak, hujan turun. Gerimis pelan membasahi rerumputan hijau di hadapan mereka.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar alasan turunnya hujan?" ujar Daesung memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Minzy tidak menjawab karena tahu bahwa Daesung ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Dia membiarkan sang _namja_ meneruskan kalimatnya. "Konon katanya, Tuhan sedang menangis karena satu malaikatnya jatuh ke dalam dosa dan menjadi iblis. Mungkin hujan ini salah satunya."

"Jadi maksudmu, sekarang ada seorang malaikat yang menjadi iblis dan berpaling dari-Nya?"

Keheningan dari Daesung cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Minzy. Dia menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah langit yang masih terlihat cerah meski mulai tertutupi awan. "Dulu ada satu malaikat yang begitu mencintai Tuhan. Namun, dia iri pada manusia dan mulai mempertanyakan, kenapa manusia begitu dicintai Tuhan? Apa yang begitu spesial dari seorang manusia penuh dosa yang tak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk Tuhan? Karena pertanyaan inilah, Tuhan memutuskan agar sang malaikat diturunkan ke dunia untuk menjadi manusia. Dia membiarkan satu prajurit-Nya untuk turun dan mencari tahu alasan manusia diciptakan. Sang malaikat bukan hanya meninggalkan ingatannya tentang Surga, namun juga sang kekasih yang setia menunggunya di sana."

"Kekasih? Malaikat bisa mempunyai kekasih?" sela Minzy.

Daesung terkekeh. "Tidak bisa dikatakan kekasih juga, hanya sebuah istilah untuk mempermudah cerita. Yah, katakan saja itu kekasih dari sang malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi. Sang kekasih yang berada di Surga tak bisa melupakan rasa cintanya, namun saat itu sang malaikat telah menjadi seorang manusia. Ketika mereka sama-sama malaikat, mungkin tak ada masalah, tetapi ketika sang malaikat menjadi manusia, sang kekasih melakukan dosa dan menjadi _malaikat terbuang_. Manusia sebenarnya adalah makhluk kotor yang tak boleh bersatu dengan makhluk suci seperti malaikat. Rasa cintanya terhadap sang malaikat membuat sang kekasih menjadikan Tuhan sebagai nomor dua. Hal ini adalah dosa dan karena itulah sang kekasih diturunkan ke bumi. Sayapnya dicabut sehingga dia tak mempunyai identitas diri."

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa dia diturunkan ke bumi? Kenapa dia tidak menjadi iblis karena dosa itu?"

"Tuhan ingin memberikan kesempatan. Jika sang kekasih bisa mendapatkan cinta sang malaikat kembali, maka keduanya dapat dipersatukan. Jika tidak, maka sang kekasih harus terikat pada penjara neraka yang paling dalam untuk diingatkan akan dosanya."

"Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam?" tanya Minzy dengan sendu.

"Tuhan tidak kejam. Dia hanya memberikan sebuah harapan kepada sang kekasih yang telah kehilangan hasrat kehidupannya. Malaikat tak bisa mati karena umur, namun jika mereka sudah kehilangan kemuliaan-Nya, mereka perlahan akan mati. Sayap bukan hanya digunakan untuk terbang, kau tahu? Mereka menyimpan kemuliaan Tuhan dan jika sayap itu hilang, maka sang kekasih tak lebih dari manusia biasa. Manusia, bukan manusia. Malaikat, bukan malaikat. Terombang-ambing di antara keduanya."

Minzy menepuk pundak Daesung yang bergetar. Daesung tak menoleh dan kembali melanjutkan kisahnya. "Terkadang kita tak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tuhan. Walau terlihat menyedihkan, tapi pada akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu bisa bersatu. Tak ada yang tahu di manakah mereka sekarang. Apakah sang kekasih kemudian menjadi manusia atau sang malaikat kembali mendapatkan sayapnya, tak ada yang tahu."

"Bukan kisah yang indah ya?"

Daesung mengangguk. "Indah atau tidak tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya. Dari sisi sepasang kekasih tadi, mereka menganggap kisah mereka indah karena akhirnya mereka bisa dipersatukan kembali. Dilihat dari sisi kita sebagai pihak ketiga, Tuhan seperti peran antagonis dalam kisah ini. Sejak saat itu banyak yang berasumsi bahwa malaikat yang menjadi iblis bisa saja adalah _malaikat terbuang_ yang kehilangan harapan akan cinta sejatinya. Terkurung di dalam neraka dan memutuskan untuk menjadi iblis, membuang kemuliaan Tuhan untuk melupakan harapan yang ada."

Tangan Daesung terus memainkan sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya. Sepertinya sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kalung, namun Minzy tak dapat melihat dengan jelas bentuk bandul yang digenggam Daesung. "Akhirnya Tuhan memutuskan untuk melakukan satu hal yang mengejutkan. Dia mengatakan bahwa malaikat boleh mencintai manusia dengan syarat mereka harus memberikan sebelah sayap mereka kepada manusia yang mereka cintai."

Kaget adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Minzy saat mendengar kalimat Daesung. "Dengan memberikan sayap mereka, manusia memiliki setidaknya sedikit dari kemuliaan Tuhan sehingga manusia dapat bersama dengan malaikat. Di satu sisi, malaikat menjadi kehilangan sebagiaan kemuliaan Tuhan. Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya, tapi kalau dilihat dari sisi mudahnya mungkin seperti ini. Manusia yang memiliki sayap sang malaikat dapat menggunakan sayap tersebut untuk terbang juga, namun dengan satu sayap, terbang bukanlah hal yang mudah."

"Tetapi jika dua sayap itu digabungkan maka mereka bisa terbang dan melewati rintangan bersama," sela Minzy. "Begitu?"

Daesung mengangguk sembari tersenyum tanpa melihat ke arah Minzy yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens. "Ya, karena setengah ditambah setengah menjadi satu bukan? Katanya itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa Tuhan memberikan satu jantung pada manusia. Agar saat mereka menemukan pasangan mereka, mereka bisa bersama mendengarkan dua detak jantung yang saling bersatu. Namun, bukan berarti mereka bisa langsung bersatu. Sang malaikat harus melewati sebuah ujian setelah memberikan sayapnya pada manusia. Apakah sang malaikat akan menjadi manusia atau akan tetap menjadi malaikat dan menunggu sampai sang manusia meninggal dan mereka bertemu di Surga, itulah isi dari ujiannya. Terkadang, ada kalanya sang manusia menuju ke neraka dan cinta mereka kandas. Sang malaikat yang kehilangan satu sayapnya tetap tinggal di Surga namun akan kehilangan hasrat untuk hidup. Kemuliaan Tuhan semakin lama pudar dan perlahan malaikat akan mati dan terlahir menjadi jiwa yang baru."

Suasana di antara keduanya kembali hening, hanya suara tetesan hujan yang menemani keduanya. Daesung masih memainkan bandul kalungnya. Ekspresinya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan Minzy dapat merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang menjadi perdebatan Daesung saat ini. "Dae? Ada apa?"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Daesung. Satu genggaman kencang pada bandulnya sebelum dia melepaskan kalung yang dia kenakan dan meletakkannya di atas tangan kanannya. Minzy sekarang bisa melihat apa yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Daesung. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk sebuah sayap putih yang indah. Ada sebuah batu kristal yang terdapat di ujung lancip pertemuan dari semua ujung bulu sayap putih itu. Sebuah huruf 'D' terukir di atas sayap.

"Ini," bisik Daesung. Dia menyerahkan kalung itu kepada Minzy dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Minzy masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya Daesung kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku harus pergi, tak tahu kapan akan kembali. Aku memberikan kalung ini sebagai janji bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi. Percayalah padaku."

Minzy tak sempat bereaksi saat Daesung mengalungkannya pada leher Minzy. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Minzy pada akhirnya. Setelah kalung telah terpasang, keduanya saling bertatapan. Daesung hanya tersenyum. Dia mengecup kening Minzy cukup lama dengan penuh perasaan. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak mungil Minzy seolah tak ingin melepaskan sang _yeojya_. Kehangatan yang mereka rasakan membuat mereka lupa akan cuaca dingin di luar.

"Aku pasti kembali," bisik Daesung kembali. Minzy ingin menangis, namun dia merasa tak adil terhadap Daesung yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mengangguk dan mencoba untuk bersikap untuk tegar. Namun pertahanannya runtuh saat bibirnya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Ciuman pertama mereka sekaligus menjadi ciuman perpisahan mereka.

Kali ini hujan yang menjadi saksi atas sebuah perasaan yang terhubung di antara keduanya. Roda takdir mulai berputar dan benang merah mulai bertaut. Masa depan tak ada yang tahu, hanya harapan bahwa hari esok akan lebih baik membuat keduanya mungkin bisa bertahan.

.

_Dua jiwa dalam tubuh yang berbeda_

_Satu yang menjadi persamaan mereka_

_Perasaan yang ditujukan satu sama lain_

_Ketika penantian panjang yang menjadi jawaban_

_Pertaruhan harus dilakukan_

_Sampai pada akhirnya tak ada yang tersisa_

.

Desiran ombak di tepi pantai menemani seorang _yeojya_ yang tengah duduk di atas pasir dan menatap ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam perlahan, memberikan warna jingga pada langit. Bagai lukisan alam yang biasa terpajang di tempat pameran. Pemandangan alam yang begitu berharga untuk dikenang dalam sebuah kertas putih.

Kakinya ditekuk dan kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya. Sebuah senyuman indah terukir di wajah cantik sang _yeojya_. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang tertiup angin. Sosoknya bagaikan _malaikat_ dalam lukisan. Begitu indah namun terlihat kesepian.

"_Noona_." Sebuah suara menyadarkan sang _yeojya_ dari kegiatannya menatap ke arah pemandangan alam di hadapannya. Dia tak berbalik, sebaliknya menutup matanya sembari merasakan ada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya.

Seorang _namja_ sekarang ikut duduk di samping sang _yeojya_, meluruskan kedua kakinya sementara kedua tangannya diletakkan di samping tubuhnya. _Namja_ yang kita kenal bernama Taeyang ini kemudian berkata, "Daesung sudah menentukan pilihannya."

Mendengar nama Daesung, sang _yeojya_ tak bereaksi apapun. Matanya tetap terpejam dan menunggu Taeyang untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali. Ketika Taeyang tak melanjutkan apapun, sang _yeojya_ membuka matanya perlahan. Iris cokelat beningnya terlihat kosong. "Dia memilih untuk mengikuti _ujian_ itu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Taeyang cukup menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Iya, _noona_. Dia bilang jika masih ada harapan, dia tidak akan melepasnya. Tidak masalah jika dia harus menjadi _manusia_ atau tetap menjadi _dirinya_ sekarang asalkan dia masih bisa bertemu dengan _yeojya_ itu."

Sang _yeojya _terkekeh. "Dia juga memberikan harapan bagi _yeojya_ itu untuk mencapai mimpinya kan? Khas Dae sekali," gumamnya.

"Dara-_noona_, bagaimana kalau Dae tidak berhasil?" tanya Taeyang perlahan. "Bagaimana kalau dia harus menunggu dalam ketidakpastian untuk perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang?"

Dara, nama sang _yeojya_, menurunkan kakinya dan meluruskannya seperti Taeyang. Kedua tangannya dia letakkan di atas pasir di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah langit yang berwarna jingga kehitaman. "Setidaknya, dia masih bisa _merasakan_ sesuatu, Taeyang, tidak sepertiku atau dirimu yang _sudah_ tak bisa merasakan apapun."

"Berarti kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya?"

Kali ini Dara tertawa, sebuah tawa penuh sarkasme. "Apakah doa kita masih akan didengar oleh-_Nya_? Mungkin saat ini Dia sedang tertawa melihat kita yang terombang-ambing dalam kebingungan."

"_Noona_, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau menemukan-_nya_. Jangan menyerah, ya?" pinta Taeyang dengan lirih.

Dara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku sudah menemukan-_nya_. Masalahnya adalah apakah waktuku akan cukup untuk meyakinkannya, Youngbae."

Mereka terdiam dalam kebisuan. Hanya suara ombak bertemu pantai yang mengiringi mereka. Keduanya menatap ke arah matahari terbenam, berharap akan ada jawaban yang terlihat. Sebuah akhir dari perjalanan mereka yang panjang. Di leher keduanya terdapat sebuah pantulan dari cahaya mentari senja. Sesuatu yang jika dilihat lebih dekat adalah bandul kalung yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Daesung. Milik Taeyang memiliki huruf 'Y' sesuai inisial namanya, namun berbeda dengan Dara. Huruf di atas sayapnya adalah 'M'.

.

.

"_Kalau kita bertemu lagi, akan kuberikan satu sayapku padamu agar kita bisa terbang bersama. Tangan saling bertautan. Jantung saling berdetak. Sampai saat itu tiba, jangan lupakan aku dan janji ini."_

**-Kang Daesung **

.

.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Untuk ff saya yang **Broken Doll **dan **Slave Day** lanjutannya di wp saya

bisa dilihat di profile untuk ke link wp saya

dan

saya **TIDAK **memakai password jadi silakan anda baca sepuas anda kkk :3

Semoga enjoy reading.

kalau smpat dan kalau mau saja baru tinggalkan review kkk~ :3

Anyway jadi tidak perlu minta pw lagi karena tidak saya berikan pw ^^v

Itu saya beri PW karena dulu ada 'masalah' dikit jadi now skrang sudah teratasi (sepertinya)

Anyway. Enjoy reading

PS: Sekdar info, **Slave Day **udah saya update chap 11 :P

.

.

Last, review ;)

_Verzeihen


End file.
